I love you Kyoya?
by Atalaya86
Summary: Tamaki realizes his true feelings for Haruhi, but she's going to marry Kyoya. Do they love each other?, or is something terribly wrong happening?
1. Every Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, although I wish I did, to make a really good final episode in the anime... XD, you know, I'm just one of all the ones that want to see Haruhi and Tamaki together… maybe with a weeding too, why not? ...

"Every Morning"

(We're almost a year after Haruhi saved the Host Club from breaking down, Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai have finished the high school and entered the University, but from time to time they come to the Host Club to see costumers and friends, but specially to eat cake. XD)

It was looking like a normal day in the Host Club, the twins making their little devil acts, playing with Haruhi, Honey and Mori- senpai eating cakes (really, only Honey-senpai), Kyoya making notes and Tamaki... well... spacing out. That day Tamaki was truly away from there, the costumers didn't notice it but Haruhi could tell that something was hurting him, deep in his heart, even when he was smiling, she knew that that smile, wasn't true.

Then, when all the costumers where gone, Kyoya went to talk to Tamaki, they were only whispering; soon the twins started talking with them too, but just when Haruhi was starting to move towards them Honey-Senpai stopped her and invited her to eat with him, or else he would cry, she couldn't said no.

When she turned her head to see them the twins announced that after school all the Hosts were going to Tamaki's house, to have a special weekend, obviously Haruhi declined, she had many important things to do in her house… but then again when she looked at Tamaki's face, his sad puppy eyes she couldn't say no, so in the end Tamaki was jumping happier and telling everybody that Haruhi was going to his house (note: everybody = hosts... XD). When everything was settled, and the plan had started, Kyoya wrote in his notebook with a smirk in his face and thought "He's just a fool".

In the afternoon the limo took them to the second Sou Mansion, Haruhi got out of the limo with Tamaki, and the others and obviously she was the only one astonished... the house was so big and splendid… "But no one except Tamaki and his house's maids live there" said Honey-senpai in a whisper for just Haruhi to hear. The moment they entered the great mansion and old woman greeted them with soft bow and a strong voice.

"Welcome to the Sou Second Mansion, hope you enjoy your time here"

"Shima-san, I'm back." Said Tamaki smiling

"Welcome back young Master Tamaki." She said bowing.

"Hey Haruhi! Don't you have to tell your father that you're staying at Tamaki's house?" asked the little devil twins at one voice.

"No, his is out of town for this month, I will tell him later" She said.

"That's no problem!" said Tamaki in his so common host pose "She doesn't have anything to be afraid of having his Daddy here!" Haruhi rolled his eyes trying not to pay attention to her senpai.

Then Tamaki showed everyone their rooms; obviously the one that was closer to him was Haruhi's so everyone complained. (A/N: Kyoya had spend all the time he could telling Tamaki all the horrible things that Haruhi was exposed to having the little twins with her)

"A Father must look for his own daughter! Especially with 'that' kind of boys around" said Tamaki pointing with his finger at the twins, they at response got closer to her with little devil smirks; Haruhi didn't care how the twins were rubbing against her and that was really pissing Tamaki off.

"Haaaruhiii! You shouldn't take it so lightly!!" said Tamaki trying to keep the twins away from Haruhi.

And so, the night went through with laughs, games, dinner, and movies.

At 11 o'clock Kyoya stood up "It's already late Tamaki, I'm going to sleep" said Kyoya glancing at the twins.

"Ah! ...we are going too!" said the twin at one voice like always, "I want to have more time with you Kaoru" said Hikaru. "Oh, Hikaru" said Kaoru hugging his brother. Everyone started laughing.

"But..." said Hikaru getting closer to Haruhi "We want to play with you, later..." said Kaoru getting closer too *Chu! And then both kissed one of Haruhi's cheeks

"Jaaa! Good Night!" said the twins and went to sleep before their King killed them.

"Haruhi!!" started saying Tamaki running to her with panic in his eyes ready to hug her "stop letting them do…" was starting to complain Tamaki but she stopped him. "I'm already tired, I'm going to sleep too Tamaki-senpai" said Haruhi coldly

"Why? ...why my sweet daughter is so mean to me" said Tamaki going to a corner crying and cultivating mushrooms. Haruhi looked at him with irritated eyes but then sighted and a soft smile appeared in her face

"Good Night Tamaki-senpai… sweet dreams" said Haruhi before leaving, Tamaki stood up and smiled. "Good Night Haruhi"  
------------------------------------

Haruhi was already sleeping when a sad voice wake her up around midnight. "Is someone crying?" asked to herself, she felt like her heart trembled with every little sob like she knew the person that was crying. So she got up out of bed and tip toed to the door following the sound. She soon found the door from where it was coming. "Isn't this Tamaki's room?" though her opening the door slowly.

"Tamaki-senpai? ...it's that you?" asked her walking near the bed

"Haruhi, what… what are you doing here?" said Tamaki trying to sound calm under the covers, but his voice was hoarse from crying all night.

"Tamaki-senpai, what's wrong?" she asked sitting on the bed and pulling the covers off his face. She stared with wide eyes, his tears were pouring down giving him a more childish face, he sat up trying to wipe away the tears, but they kept falling down.

"I'm so sorry I have waked you up." He said sobbing.

"It's ok, it's not your fault" said Haruhi wiping his wet cheek with her night gown sleeve "what's wrong? It's something hurting you?" asked her looking right in to his eyes.

"It's nothing, don't worry. I'll be alright tomorrow… I'll smile again tomorrow" said Tamaki breathing deeper to calm himself

"stop saying that!, you can cry if you want to… we'll understand if you feel bad, you'll make us worry, but it would be ok… please, tell me what's wrong?". She looked deeper in his blue eyes, the tears never stopping falling.

"It's nothing; just… that today is my mother's birthday and…" He conjured enough energy to speck slowly between sobs." I'm just a little sad because I can't be with her, I miss her so much" he took a deep breath to keep talking "I feel so alone here, my grandmother hates me, and have shunned me, she took me away from my mother, only worrying about the heir to her company, I don't want to believe but… I can't stop remembering her and I can't stop those thoughts to appear… she hates me".

She heard him and felt like dying, all she wanted to do was to comfort him, but why? Why she was feeling this entire sadness just by looking at his eyes? Wanting to be by his side always. Quickly she put her hands around his neck, hugging him. At first he was a little shocked, but the warmth make him held her back letting a few more tears fall. She pulled back, and looking in to his eyes she kissed him, his lips were soft, he could feel all his sadness going away just by kissing him, she had always loved him. Tamaki at first stiffened from the shock (it was his first kiss!) but relaxed and kissed her back. Kyoya from his room informed everyone that the plan was going perfect and disconnected the camera, for more privacy… what he didn't know was that someone else was seeing everything.

Tamaki deepened the kiss by licking the bottom of her lip sending electricity all over her body; she gave him enough space to enter his tongue and he took his chance to taste every cavern, massaging her tongue and playing with her a soft but passionate game. Tamaki shoved her lightly to his bed not stopping kissing her; she closed her eyes feeling the pillow hitting her head scared of what was happening. Tamaki could tell, "Haruhi, I won't do anything you don't want to do… just tell me and I'll stop" said Tamaki and kissed her again, a quick tender kiss on her forehead "I love you" and then she blushed lightly smiling at him "I love you too" said Haruhi kissing him on his lips and letting her hands wander a long his beloved's body, caressing his neck moving slowly his shirt to touch his skin. Tamaki felt his body shiver softly, like every part she touched was set on fire.

Tamaki continued kissing her venturing along her neck, sucking her skin making her breath shakily and continuing down to her nightgowns, looking up at her for permission, she nodded in response blushing even redder, he took off her night gown slowly admiring her body, her slender legs, the warmth and creamy skin of her belly, her small and sweet breasts.

"You're so beautiful Haruhi" said Tamaki blushing and bending to kiss her belly

"Don't say something like that…" said Haruhi blushing harder "and why am I the only one without clothes?" asked Haruhi trying to hide her blush with her hand

"First my love, you still have the most important part of your clothes" said Tamaki smiling and taking her hand of her face "and second, I AM going to take my clothes off" at this Haruhi blushed even harder (if that was possible) she didn't move her head but her eyes looked straight to him.

And so he took off his own clothes, like hers, he took his time to remove his shirt and his pants, letting her see his body. She looked at him with lust in her eyes, loving and desiring every part of him. He smiled sweetly making her look elsewhere blushing again. "Don't Haruhi I want you to see me, to look only at me" said Tamaki taking her face with one hand gently making her look at him, their lips joining again, tongues battling for dominance. Parting from her he kissed his way down to her left breast, taking it into his mouth making her moan as he sucked and licked it, his other hand massaging her right breast.

"Tamaki…" moaned Haruhi closing her eyes and breathing even harder

He took in the other breast, letting his other hand venture further caressing her skin softly pressing lightly, moving even lower to her waist to caress it and then to her hip pressing moving his hand up and down her body line. And so he moved even lower to her core, he felt his heart jump and beat quicker, he tried to breath to calm himself but it was impossible so he just began rubbing her outside, causing her to moan louder, making small circles making them wider, pressing lightly and taking her clit between his finger making her moan again. Encourage by her he moved one finger inside her caressing her walls.

"Tama...ki" she said moaning.

Then a second finger went in causing her to moan even louder, Tamaki felt his mind going numb, he couldn't concentrate in anything except her sweet voice moaning every time he moved his finger inside stretching her, making her trembled and shiver. Then he pulled his fingers out slowly and positioned himself against her.

Tamaki looked at her scared of hurting her "This might hurt"

"It's ok, if you are the one… I'm sure it will be okay" she said kissing him.

Tamaki's knee parted her thighs, uncertain of how much pain he was going to cause her and desperate to lessen it, desperate to bury himself within her. Haruhi took his face between her hands and kissed him tenderly in his lips, Tamaki closed his eyes and drove his full length into her, and she gasped from pain.

"Haruhi?"

"It's okay…" said Haruhi kissing him again, he waited for her pain to subside and then began moving inside her, gently sliding upward and down, entering deeper each time, switching to deep, rhythmic. And then he felt her body begin moving with his continuing to lose themselves in a world of great pleasure, increasing the rhythm getting them near their edge. Then she wrapped her hand around Tamaki's neck and let out a loud moan as she felt her body tense from her first orgasm. The overwhelming pleasure sent Tamaki over the edge as well as he exploded within her. With the last of his strength he placed himself beside her; she hugged him and kissed him in his lips

"Did I hurt you?" worried about her

She shook her head "No."

"I'm sorry if I did." Said Tamaki still worried

"You didn't so stop making that face." She said running her fingers through his hair, "I love you, Tamaki"

"I love you too" said Tamaki looking at her and he knew that he could not stop loving her; he would always be there for her, whatever her decisions, supporting her all the way. For her it felt strange staying there, covered with the covers in his bed, an image of him and her getting married make her blush, her husband?, She belonged to him, she couldn't possibly love anyone else, so she blushed deeper and hugged him tighter curled around his chest "I just want to wake up like this, Tamaki."

"Every morning Haruhi". He said and got sleep, dreaming about a future with her.

Haruhi felt how all her fears she hided from everyone disappeared thanks to him.


	2. The Otory Family

Chapter 2

It was almost morning when someone entered in Tamaki's room followed by five persons, one took Haruhi on his arms and the others make disappear all the clues of her been with him. Then, they went to Kyoya's room, he was sleep with his computer in his lap, carefully they took him too and went out of the house.

Hours later Tamaki woke up, and saw that Haruhi was not by his side. "A dream?", though, he usually had dreams about being with Haruhi, not that he support them, but he wasn't strong enough to make them go away.

But when he got downstairs found that everyone was looking for Haruhi and Kyoya, they had disappeared in the middle of the night.

"It was a dream after all" said Tamaki in a whisper.

"Ah?" Honey looked at him

"Nothing! Where have you looked?" said thinking in his best friend, and his so called 'daughter'.

"Everywhere!" said the twins in an alarm tone.

After a few minutes of looking they thought of calling the secret police but then Tamaki's grandmother appeared.

"Grandmother" said Tamaki surprised "What a pleasure…" he didn't finish the sentence, the voice of his grandmother resounded in the room.

"I have come just to announce that Fujioka-san and Otori-san are not staying in this house any longer, they went out to the main house of the Otori early in the morning".

All the Hosts were surprise by these, even with hurry they would have inform them. So Tamaki took his jacket and said loud to his maid that he was going to Kyoya's house, but his grandmother denied the permission.

"They are in a personal meeting with his family, you or your friends may not try to disturb them, it's that clear?" Said the old woman before leaving the room.

Tamaki sat down on the couch, he felt like been crashed to the earth, he wasn't trying to make a scene, everyone could tell that it was true all the sadness that this events were giving him, he could feel that something was wrong, but couldn't tell why.

At the Otori house, a couple of hours later Haruhi woke up, the air was warm and the morning was perfect, her hand felt a person by her side and for a moment she smiled and turn to wake up Tamaki but then she realize that she was no longer in Tamaki's room; she was in another one with Kyoya by his side!, and he had no clothes, neither she!!.

"Kyoya... Kyoya!" she said, trying to cover herself, shaking him to make him wake up.

"Ah? What? ..." His expression was confused when he saw Haruhi with him, with no clothes, in the same bed. "What's gone in on?" asked him

"I don't know... I was... Tamaki... I.. " Haruhi felt weak, without Tamaki all the world was transforming in to a storm, she was afraid and trembling, a tear fall from her eyes.

"Haruhi... what's wrong? What happened?" Kyoya asked taking her by her shoulders trying to make her calm, seeing that that wasn't happening he thought about explaining his plan, asking if she slept with Tamaki but then Kyoya's father and Tamaki's Grandmother came in to the room.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Kyoya with a cold look in his eyes. Haruhi started feeling cold and more scared; the only thing she wanted was to be with Tamaki.

"It's not obvious? You had a long night with Fujioka-san. You came here in the middle of the night and spend it with her" said Kyoya's father seriously but calmly.

"That's not true!" said Kyoya angry to his father. Haruhi shook from fear hearing Kyoya's voice. "Kyoya..." tried to say Haruhi gripping his hand

"Haruhi..." said Kyoya looking at her tearful eyes.

"We have a tape with everything recorded, if you want to see it" said Tamaki's grandmother.

"Why have you come to my house?!" asked Kyoya to the woman, feeling the desire to kill them.

"I came when your father called me. My grandsons like you know have feelings for her, so seeing what had happened I decided to came and make Fujioka-san a proposition"

"Whatever it is she says no" said Kyoya trying to calm himself.

"What are you of her to decide for her?" said his father. "Now that you have done that to her, you would have to see if she's not pregnant"

Haruhi's eyes got wide open, all the time that she spent with Tamaki change with the form of Kyoya, she started crying feeling his heart breaking.

"How could I do this?" asked Haruhi to herself covering her face with her hands.

"You will marry Fujioka-san after she gives birth to your child, but the announcement will be made before, the arranges would take time"

"His father will know the true" said Kyoya

"His away and she's already 18 so his father has no rights in her decisions, and another thing, Fujioka-san" said Tamaki's grandmother walking through the room towards her. "If you see Tamaki again or his friends his mother will die". Haruhi now opened her eyes, the tears pouring out; she could see the image of Tamaki suffering for her mother.

"What have you done to her?!" screamed Kyoya

"We have done nothing to her, but she's really sick now and depends on a lot of machines and doctors to live, if we don't help her she will die, with a painfull death"

Haruhi couldn't hear anymore, her head was resting in Kyoya's shoulder; her tears were falling without stoping. "Tamaki..." said in whisper.

"She won't accept!" said Kyoya but then Haruhi took his hand

"No!" Haruhi looked at Kyoya "Kyoya please, I will... do... what they want me... to" said Haruhi, trying to hold herself together "Just don't hurt his mother..."

"Wise decision child, your engagement will be announced in one or two months, there are going to be a few important people so Kyoya, if you love her and your child, for their sake, be carefull". And with this they left the room. Kyoya looked to Haruhi's eyes.

"Haruhi, they're liying, you didn't..." said Kyoya trying to wake her up from her sadness.

"I did, I did!!..." she was now crying louder "I can remember now, I know that it was you, I... I have... betrayed him... Im going to have ... with you..."

"We'll see that, I will demand a DNA exam, don't kill yourself with all that sadness" said Kyoya brushing her hair, trying to comfort her. "Rest now, I will try to call Tamaki".

"No! please, don't say anything to him, her mother.. " said Haruhi worried.

"I know, but..." Kyoya said but seeing the panic in her eyes couldn't help it "I will wait until everything is discovered".

He bundle up her with the covers and dress up, she continue crying for an hour and then fall sleep, he got out of the room.

Kyoya called Tamaki to say that he and Haruhi were going to stay a few weeks in his father's firm and because of some troubles she'll speak with him in another time. But the week passed and she couldn't call him. After 3 weeks they make her take the pregnancy test, positive; then, the DNA exam, positive again.

The result were in the bed when Kyoya entered the room, the same room that they shared the first time in that house, when they woke up and found each other in the same bed. She was sick, with nauseas, weakness, and with all the sadness for thinking of Tamaki. Almost all the time she was calm, thanks to the cares of Kyoya, but in the nights when they were pushed to share the room she cried.

Now, she was calm, but in her eyes were tears.

"It's true... I'm going to have your baby" said her trying to calm herself for the sake of the baby.

"I know, I..." he couldn't say anything, he was out of words, his mind was unclear of what really had happened that night, he only remembered seeing them together, and nothing else, but the results were there.

"It's ok, I don't want to... talk... about this" said Haruhi looking at the window, the sky was blue, was a beautiful afternoon.

"You will marry her" said a voice entering the room. Kyoya's father entered with other doctors that took Haruhi to check her. "Or maybe you want her to disappear; I would understand… a baby will be a problem for your professional future".


	3. Tamaki's voice

Tamaki's voice

"I will respond for what I have done, but you and she will pay for this!" screamed Kyoya, meaning "she" for Tamaki's grandmother. Then a little cry made him look back, Haruhi was crying, supported by the nurses. "I'm sorry I'm a burden to you" said Haruhi crying louder couldn't keep stand. "No, no, I didn't mean you, is Tamaki's grandmother, I... I'm so sorry" said Kyoya hugging her, but glancing to his father.

"She will remain in the room that I have reserved for her in the mansion, the only people that can be with her are the doctors, nurses, myself and you; your friends are not allow to see her, until your weeding is announced to everyone" said his father, leaving the room.

After the checkups the doctors and nurses leaved the room too. Haruhi tried to move but was too weak to do it. A tear fall to her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I have given you problems with your family" said Haruhi in almost a whisper.

"No, you haven't, it's ok. I'm going to take care of you and my son, we'll get through this, and I will know what truly happened" Kyoya help her going to her bed, and laying on it.

Later that day the maid and nurses helped Haruhi move in to her new room. It was a beautiful room with pictures of gardens and lakes. There was a baby room too, decorated blue with teddy bears, Kyoya had tried his best to make that room more comfortable and warm for her. The window gave a perfect vision of the garden. But even then, they had to sleep together.

Kyoya kept going to school ordered by his father. In the Club everyone asked about Haruhi, and he always gave the same answer "he's studying in his home, his having a new work to do so it's really hard, he'll be back soon" to the Host Club members was "She's working, the study and work let her just a little time to call her father, she needs this, and our support by letting her be".

Her father returned by the final of the first month and was informed about everything (that Kyoya and Haruhi had an affair and now they were going to have a baby and get married), he couldn't tell anybody that, so he said the same lies, he couldn't see Haruhi either, "she wants to be alone with Kyoya", said the police when he tried to see her. He could feel that something was wrong, but couldn't tell what, he knew that the only person she loved was Tamaki, and Tamaki loved her. Kyoya was always looking how to get them together, it was impossible.

And then, the months passed.

For the last months of pregnancy a stormy weather was coming, it was going to rain for day and days, knowing what was going to happened Kyoya asked for permission to tape Tamaki's voice for Haruhi, she could lose the baby because of the fear so they agreed, but they would have to listen to the tape first.

Kyoya recorded a large conversation with Tamaki, about a lot of things, like his mother, his music, the club, and Haruhi. The tape passed the supervision of Kyoya's father.

When the storm started Kyoya run to their room, and found Haruhi in a corner next to the bed, covered with a blanket, crying from fear. He took her to the bed, and with care put the headphones and played the tape. Tamaki's voice sounded through the headphones like a dream to her, after a long time no hearing it. She felt happy, for the first time in months; her eyes started closing feeling calm, feeling the warmth of Tamaki's voice, talking like nothing had happened.

"I love you Tamaki" said Haruhi before getting sleep.

Kyoya felt like hell, looking at her, in a few minutes she had changed from a strong and happy girl to a weak and sad child. He needed to know the truth, for her.

When the 9 months had almost finished the twins sent Kyoya a note before their Host Club time

"We know that something bad is happening, we put a spy on your house and in the Otori Company, it was difficult but we have come to know that you and Haruhi are going to get married, but you're not in love. We know that she is sick, and can't see anyone except the doctors, your Father and you. We know as well that Tamaki's grandmother it's taking decisions on this matter, tell us how we can help. P.S. Tamaki doesn't know anything"

The letter came back to them with an answer: "I can't speak about it, but I need a DNA exam, I'll pass you the sample blood, and the hospitals name where Tamaki's mother is in, I know you can help her, don't say anything before the child is born. (She is pregnant) especially to Tamaki"

The twins acted like nothing in the Host Club, but for Kyoya was more difficult, looking at Tamaki breaking down inside, and he didn't even notice it; because, for him he was just worried about her daughter, he didn't wanted to admit the dreams and desires that came when he heard about her or thought about her... he didn't wanted to admit the horrible feeling that Haruhi was in danger, he wanted to believe that everything was okay.

"Kyoya..?" Tamaki said looking at Kyoya with his more fake teary face.

"Hmm?"

"Why Haruhi doesn't want to see us anymore?" Tamaki was hoping not to hear something cruel... just wanted to hear that she was okay.

"It's not like that, and you know it" said Kyoya, the twins looked at Tamaki with sadness but quickly change, everyone knew that he loved her, but after all what had happened how could they possibly tell him?

"Yeah, I know… hope she's doing fine… not working too hard" said Tamaki moving away.

Tamaki could feel the pain getting harder in his heart, he took his hand and kept squeezing his chest tighter and tighter, the feeling that something dearly to him had been lifted from him in front of his eyes didn't go away. And he could not be happy, he could not fake, that day something was truly lost in his heart, something he loved too much.

"I'm going home, see you tomorrow" his voice was soft, but with a tone of pain. The last costumers were gone so Tamaki took his bag and left.

"We have to do something" said the twins when he left.

"He's just tired, because of the Club's activities so don't worry. I'm going home as well, but I'm counting on you to make tomorrow better" said Kyoya giving them a box that said "sweets" on it, and then walked through the door, the Twins knew that he wasn't talking about the Host Club, so that night like next ones they kept awake looking how to get what Kyoya was needing before their wedding and their son's birth, if the last thing was possible.

Tamaki went to his bed, for days he had being trying really hard to not think about her but in a moment everything came back to him, he imagined himself walking with her, talking to her, living with her, really close to her, so close that he could feel her breath, hot against his skin. Slowly his hand moved across her silky lips to her neck, his fingers tracing along the edge of her hairline. He imagined her soft gasp as he pulled her to him in a firm embrace.

"Not again!" said Tamaki and sat up quickly in his bed, his bare chest protesting the sudden cool air that hit him. Why was he breathing so hard? Why did it seem as if his heart was on fire? This was wrong! So completely and painfully wrong! What kind of father thinks in his daughter in that way? His love for her was pure, chaste, and fatherly! It wasn't that kind of love… it wasn't... he get up of the bed and tried to walk.

Tamaki now saw the vision again, but this time with Kyoya, he was now close to her, they are going out together? Why did they leave the house together? in the middle of the night?, Slowly he fell to his knees. He was his friend; he couldn't do that, but then... why? why he couldn't do that?

"I'm supposed to be happy for her!" screamed Tamaki, feeling a great weight in his back "why do I want to..?", "Why did such a thought cross my mind?" Images of Haruhi flooded his memories. The memory of Haruhi curled in his chest, sleeping with him. That memory hit him harder that anything, He wanted to hold her, caress her, touch her, and kiss her…passionately and with complete abandon. But it wasn't a memory, that was one of his dreams... it had to... but why? Why it was so real to him?!

He could feel a tear slipping from his eye down to his cheek. The weight of the emotion overpowered him, falling to his side on the floor next to his bed. Now he really wanted to see her, only she could tell him what was going on, and only seeing her he would know what he really felt about her. There must be a way...

* * *

Kyoya entered the house; it was almost eleven o'clock, now he was working at his father company, (one of the orders of Kyoya's father). In the house were a lot of nurses and doctors, an ambulance was ready if something was necessary.

"There's something happening" though Kyoya, the nurses were running and the doctors were gone somewhere."What's going on?" asked to one of the nurses.

"The young lady is going to have the baby now young master, you can't enter the room, please wait outside" said the nurse, entering their room with water and medicine. After hours they let him enter, the baby was sleeping in his cradle, the mother was in their bed, awake for now.

"Hey..." said Kyoya sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at her.

"Hi"

Kyoya wanted to asked, or get close to the baby but he was too nervous.

"It's a boy, you can see him" said Haruhi, knowing what he wanted, after all that time together they had come to known each other very well. The baby was sleeping.

"He has your hair?" said Kyoya smiling "and his eyes?"

"He has gray eyes, the doctor said that is normal in the first weeks, so we have to wait to see what color he has" answered her, breathing a little deeper she said: "Your father has already sent the invitation for the party, to celebrate your birthday and our weeding".

"Haruhi... Don't worry, it's not going to happen" said Kyoya

"No, leave it that way, please. I have cause too much pain, I know that I'm asking too much from you, but I prefer not to see him again, I betrayed him" said her, getting closer to the baby, taking him out of his bed and hugging him. "It's stupid but I was sure that I'd spend the night with Tamaki and not with you" the memory of that night made her blush deeply.

"I need to talk to you about that" said Kyoya. Knowing that he was unable to talk to her, he wrote in a piece of paper... "That night I was making the club's administration when I heard a door opening, after another sound of a door closing I started to feel dizzy, an hour later I fell sleep with my laptop on my laps". He said while he wrote the truth about the plan and the camera.

"That can't be" said her, trying to hide her reaction. "I don't remember... It can't be" she was starting to feel sick, still being weak because of the birth.

"It's ok, we can talk about this in another moment, you should rest" said Kyoya taking the baby with him. "The twins are helping in the Club you know, they have change a bit"

"That's good, have you seen Honey-senpai and Mori-Senpai?"

"Yes, they're fine, the University treats them well" said Kyoya smiling to his baby

"And Tamaki-Senpai?"

"He's fine too, missing you; I know he wants to see you"

"I'm glad, that he doesn't know about this" said Haruhi getting sleep.

All the members of the Host Club were invited to the ball, it'll take place in a month, Tamaki decided to wait to see her that day and explain everything that was in his heart and make her go back and leave her job, or at least call him from time to time...His grandmother had a special care about making Tamaki go, to make him lose all his hopes and look for help in his family; crashed with a broken heard his mind will be weak so he would do whatever she wanted to.


	4. Tamaki's feelings

Tamaki's feelings

For the ball Haruhi was dressed with a lovely blue dress with green flowers, to make it more comfortable after the birth the family designer made it wider. Kyoya was going to be always by her side; she was still sick and couldn't be up too long. But she had to be the necessary time to be introduced to everyone in the Otori Company and their guests.

Everyone in the ball wanted to meet the future bride of the successor of the Otori Company, she acted polite and perfect for Kyoya's sake. The first one coming from the Host Club were the twins, they both kissed Haruhi in her cheeks whispering "Don't worry, we love you", Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai arrived later, they talked a little with the twins and then said hi to Kyoya and Haruhi, Honey looked directly to Haruhi's eyes.

"Haruhi, Tamaki is fine... you'll see" said Honey-senpai taking her hand in his, Haruhi smiled, everyone were trying to comfort her and bring her hope and strength.

Around midnight Tamaki finally arrived, he didn't understand why Haruhi was with Kyoya, in a chair next to him, but the only thoughts that he could think was that she was looking perfect and cute in that gown. For Kyoya the night was just starting and his plan was in progress.

Haruhi looked straight to Tamaki, her eyes were wide open, tears fight to fall, she hide her face in Kyoya's shoulder, she didn't want him to see her sad face.

"What's wrong?" asked Kyoya taking away her tears. "He is here, Tamaki... Tamaki-senpai, I cannot see him, I need to go" she said, trying to keep herself together gripping Kyoya's hand.

"It's ok, I have arranged everything, go sleep a little and I'll wake you up for the announcement" said Kyoya smiling at her. "Thanks Kyoya, I'll see how is the little Kyo" said Haruhi making Kyoya blush, she had decided to put him that name in honor of him; she was truly grateful to him for everything he had done to protect her.

Kyoya said to his father that Haruhi was sick and her maids were going to take her to her room until the moment of the announcement, he agreed. Then he went directly to the Twins and Tamaki, there he talked like he was talking to the Twins.

"Tamaki, don't look at me, look at Mori-senpai" said Kyoya looking at the Twins, they listened to him and smiled. Tamaki confused looked at Mori-senpai; he was making the same thing. "Haruhi needs to see you, go to the restroom and then go to her room, a maid will be waiting for you in the hall to guide you. Be careful and don't speak with anybody about this. Tamaki walked to the restroom while the Twins and Kyoya stayed, he didn't understand what was happening but his words were making his heart hurt from happiness, "she wants to see me".

"The spies are in their positions; we have the direction of the hospital and her situation. The car will be waiting for her, so the moment you say the truth we take her away, the results will be ready for tomorrow afternoon." said the Twins almost in a whisper.

"Thanks, I'll be contacting on you tomorrow, keep Tamaki with you, today is going to be a difficult day for him, and for Haruhi" said Kyoya looking at the window in the salon. "I hope it rains" the sky was dark and stormy.

Tamaki went to the restroom and after a few minutes he went out, a maid was waiting for him, in silence he walked through the corridors following her. Then a thunder, the hall got illuminated for almost 10 seconds, "mmm... it's going to be a stormy night" said

Tamaki for himself, but then a memory came to his mind. "Haruhi!". He almost instinctively hurried in to the room that the maid pointed. Haruhi was curled under the covers, at the very edge of crying from fright, her hands over her ears, her eyes closed.

"Haruhi? ...it's me... Haruhi... " Tamaki called his voice full of worry. "Ta...ma..." another thunder make her scream "Kyoya!!" Haruhi wanted to see a familiar face; she thought that Tamaki's voice was part of her dreams.

Tamaki stopped walking, Haruhi was calling Kyoya so desperate, but why? …he was just about to go when another thunder stroke, Haruhi's cries were louder. So he walked through the room in to the bed and took off the cover, she opened her eyes to see Tamaki looking at her.

"Haruhi, are you alrig…" he couldn't finish the sentence, just as another thunder stroke Haruhi got up and hugged him tightly. "Tamaki!" her face buried in her chest. He smiled and put his arms around her embracing her, he was starting to blush deeply. Another sudden crash of thunder make Haruhi shake, she was still crying.

"It's alright, I'm here" said Tamaki embracing her tightly. "I'll call Kyoya to his cell phone".

"Don't, please, I just want to be with you" said Haruhi calmer, his warmth was giving her a sense of security driving her fear away. Tamaki couldn't help but kiss her in her head "I know that you have feelings for him, but I can't lie anymore... I.. love you Haruhi…" he whispered softly, and leaned down kissing her lips, another tear fall from her eyes as she returned the kiss, then she stop the kiss and looked in to his eyes. "I love you too, Tamaki" and kiss him again, Tamaki felt his heart beating faster, her lips were sweet and soft, her skin was like silk under his touch and he couldn't stop feeling her. "I love you so much" said Tamaki separating from her just enough to say it and kissed her again this time more passionate. Haruhi didn't wanted to be swept away by the incredibly feeling he was giving her, she needed to explain everything to him… but then he licked her bottom lip and she gasped in pleasure, Tamaki used this to enter his tongue.

His hand caressed her back softly making small circles under her dress, one hand moved to her arm caressing it, slowly moving up to her shoulder caressing… Tamaki kissed one last time in her lips and then moved to her cheek, a peck in her cheek make her smile and open her eyes, but another kiss closer to her ear make her close his eyes making Tamaki smile and giggle "so cute…" said Tamaki and kissed her ear again but now he bitted softly and sucked it making Haruhi breath harder, Tamaki kissed again and sucked and then moved to her neck to lick and kiss her skin. Haruhi shivered not being able to open her eyes again. His lips kissed and bitted her neck going lower and lower, his hand moved away her clothes. Stopping, he softly shoved her on the bed, lying next to her, both facing each other. Now he moved on top of her, his legs on either side of her, and continues kissing her neck going down, his hands caressing tenderly her skin, pressing and massaging her breasts, teasing her nipples with his fingers making her gasp and moan softly moving her hips against his hips instinctively.

"Haruhi… don't…" moaned Tamaki closing his eyes

"Does it feel bad?" asked Haruhi worried

"It's not that…. It feels too good" said Tamaki blushing, Haruhi blushed even redder and closed her eyes smiling softly. Tamaki finished taking off her dress and Haruhi helped him with his tuxedo.

"Haruhi… have you gained weight?" asked Tamaki caressing her belly, Haruhi blushed and punched Tamaki lightly in his head with her hand "How can you say something like that to a girl?!" Haruhi looked angry and pouted softly; Tamaki smiled and kissed her in her lips "I'm sorry... I didn't mean it like that… you're beautiful, you're so perfect for me" said Tamaki with a low tune in Haruhi's ear making her shiver and bite her lower lip. Tamaki smirked and lined down to teas her breasts with his lips and tongue, sucking, licking and kissing them while moving his hand to her belly to caress it. The way his lips ran across her body made her moan louder.

Haruhi embraced him tightly playing with his hair, caressing his back, pressing her body against his. "Tamaki…" moaned Haruhi breathing hardly, the way she said his name sent shivers throughout his body, a strong feeling of pleasure that make him groan. "Haruhi..." whispered Tamaki letting his hands continue to roam as he playfully flicked her nipples with his tongue and his fingers began rubbing between her legs.

"… Haruhi..?" said in a quiet whisper Tamaki, when Haruhi looked at him he was completely red and even when he tried he couldn't look at her eyes.

"Yes?"

"… Can I…?... I…?" Tamaki couldn't speak, and just hided his face between her shoulder and neck. Haruhi smiled blushing lightly and kissed him on his cheek "I love you" said and kissed him again in his lips passionately. Tamaki closed his eyes and responded to the kiss sweetly "is it alright?" asked Tamaki between kisses, "yes" said Haruhi blushing and continue kissing him.

Tamaki entered her slowly, the feeling almost taking his breath away; she felt her body shiver and breathed deep. For a moment he stayed still waiting for her to get used to him but then she moved against him pushing her hips upwards sending electricity through his body making him shiver and moan and move his hips following the rhythm she had started.

The storm continued outside but Haruhi didn't notice only looking at Tamaki, hearing her heart beating fast. Tamaki closed his eyes from time to time while breathing labored, his whole body responding at every movement of her body, following the rhythm, increasing the tempo. Haruhi embraced him tightly and searched for his lips kissing him, almost ravishing his lips. "Haruhi I can't..." said Tamaki feeling his body tremble and tense, Haruhi felt her muscles tense and tighten around his manhood.

"Tamaki" moaned Haruhi coming, pressing her body against his. Tamaki groaned and after a couple of more thrusts, he came too.

Tamaki leaned against her trying not to crush her, kissing her cheeks and lips various times, small sweet butterfly kisses. "I love you Haruhi…" said Tamaki embracing her, Haruhi smiled and embraced him again "I love you too…" said Haruhi and tried not to think in the announcement that was coming soon downstairs.

It had pass 15 min when Haruhi opened her eyes again and decided to get up. "Tamaki don't fall sleep… we have to go back to the party…" said Haruhi shoving moving his shoulder.

"Haruhi?" asked Tamaki opening his eyes slowly… recognizing the petite figure in front of him already getting dress. "It wasn't a dream" thought Tamaki smiling and blushing. "Haruhi there's something I need to tell you" said Tamaki but wasn't able to continue because a soft but load enough cry distracted him.

"The baby!" said Haruhi going to Kyo's room. She took him in her arms and started rocking him to calm him.

"Baby?" asked Tamaki getting closer to the little Kyo, while continuing getting dress

"Tamaki, there's something I need to tell you..." said Haruhi, she was going to tell him about her relationship with Kyoya, if Tamaki loved her so much he would understand, but then someone knocked at the door.

"Quick! Hide" said Haruhi pushing Tamaki behind the door. "Yes?"

"It's me"

"Kyoya" said Haruhi smiling and opening the door "Haruhi we need you downstairs, it's time" said Kyoya entering the room "Where's Tamaki?" asked looking in the dark room "I'm here" said Tamaki walking out, blushing deeply.

"Ok, you go to the restroom and stay there for a bit, then go to the salon and be with the Twins, whatever happens you must stay calm inside" said Kyoya looking at Tamaki, he saw his confusion and sighted. "I'm sorry for not explaining this to you… but you must remember what have happened tonight".

"What? …how do you know..?" started saying Tamaki. "What do you know???" he was redder than an apple now.

"There's no time, go!" said Kyoya pushing him out. Tamaki went out but couldn't avoid hearing their conversation.

"Why did you send him here? You know that I can't stop him" said Haruhi looking right in to Kyoya's eyes. "Why do you create a moment of hope?" said Haruhi leaning her head in his chest.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright, be strong, like Kyo" said Kyoya kissing her in the cheek (Tamaki only heard the sound). "Be strong okay? Now it's time, go put him in the bed, the nurse will come to check on him.

"Kyoya, I was going to tell him about him, about us but..." said Haruhi putting him carefully in the bed and kissing him "Haruhi please, trust me, everything is going to be alright" said Kyoya embracing her "It's ok..." said Haruhi finishing getting dress "I love you Kyo-chan" said Haruhi looking to her baby. Tamaki was now walking to the restroom; he was so confused, he couldn't understand what was going on. After a couple of minutes he went out of the restroom and in to the salon. Kyoya's father was doing an announcement.

"Today is... bla bla... we're not only celebrating my sons 20th birthday, who is now the successor... bla bla bla.. , yet his weeding to a beautiful young lady... Miss Fujioka Haruhi" everybody instantly started applauds; they were very happy and started congratulating the couple, except for the twins that were trying to comfort Tamaki. He felt like falling in to an abysm of darkness, his heart was hurting more and more… his head was repeating the announcement "Haruhi is going to get married to Kyoya... what? why?, why?". His grandmother was seeing everything; a smile of victory was in her face when she started leaving the salon.

"Make him come to me this very night, he must feel destroyed when he talks to me" said the old woman to his maids. "Yes" answered them, not looking in to her, because they really liked the young master and hated the suffering she was giving him.

"Kyoya I'm tired, I have..." was trying to say Haruhi, breathless, tears falling from her eyes. "I can't…"

"It's ok, I know" said Kyoya taking her hand in his

"Tamaki, he knows..."

"Shss... I'll take you to your room… we must be more strong now."

In the same moment that Haruhi was leaving to her room Tamaki went out to his limo, returning to his mansion. When he got there Shima-san informed him that his grandmother needed him to go to the 1st mansion and so he went there.

"Grandmother, good night" said Tamaki entering the room, trying to contain his confusion and sadness."Did you want to see me?"

"I do" said the old women placing a cup of tea in her little tea table by her side and looking at him coldly "I know everything my child, now you're alone, right?" said while standing up and walking towards him, "they announced tonight their engagement, right?" said putting a hand in his shoulder (he was sit in a sofa).

"What?" said Tamaki, her words hitting him, he was alone? ..."I'm alone... Haruhi...is..." said almost in a whisper

"All your friends have known about this before the announcement"

"What?"

"They knew, and they didn't tell you… they betrayed you" said her making pressure in his shoulder. "Even more, they have known something that the Otori family wants to hide. You know, Miss Fujioka and the young Otori have already had a baby, he has born a month ago, they settle everything since then" said the women smiling to herself.

Tamaki couldn't handle that, his heart was breaking "Haruhi and Kyoya... why?"

"You know, I tried to convince her to marry you but the Otori family have more influence in the biggest lawyers firms, but don't worry, everything it's going to be okay I have decide that you're part of this family, the successor of the Suo family, in a few months you would see your mother and you will not be alone anymore. You have me now" said the old women, knowing the strong meaning of her words in his broken heart.

"My Mother…" repeated Tamaki, his eyes had a grey opaque shade, lost in the pain he was feeling. "My friends… "

"You can't trust them now, can you? ...You need more than ever the support of your family; we won't lied to you, or hide from you something that you treasure so much. I'll give you some time in your room to assimilate all the things that have pass" said the old woman walking again but now out of the room "just remember, your friends are not longer with you, you only have your family, only your family cares about you, and wants you to be happy" said the old woman and closet the door behind her.

Tamaki stud up and went upstairs in to his room. Letting his body fall in his bed, the tears started falling, he had gave her his heart and even then she had decided to marry him, why?, why everyone hide the truth and let him suffer that way?, why?, why she said so many things to him and then said that they weren't truth, why Kyoya did that to him?, he was his best friend, they betrayed him, she betrayed him.

The next day the Twins tried to contact him, but he gave his cell phone to his grandmother, and obeyed the order of not answering their calls, especially the ones of Kyoya. So they decide to keep with the plan and make it obvious later. The exams would take more time, but the rescue of Tamaki's mother was going to be that day.

It was about 12 o clock when Kyoya's cell phone rang.

"Kyoya, the baby" said Haruhi waking up and looking if the sound had disturb her child's dream.

"I know" said Kyoya answering quickly and walking away of the room, to not awake his child.

"Kyoya, we have a problem" the voice of the Twins was worried."Tono's mother it's no longer here, seems to be that someone took her in the afternoon, no data record about who was it".

"Damn!" Kyoya spoke lower, so Haruhi couldn't listen. "We'll have to say the truth to Tamaki about what's going on, he must know, if something happens... I'm afraid that Haruhi will suffer more than Tamaki…" said Kyoya. "We can't let this go on like this; she'll think it's her fault". Kyoya was walking in circle, trying to think a solution. "We'll talk tomorrow, the solution is going to be hard, and I don't want Haruhi getting sick for this again".

"Ok, be careful Kyoya" said the Twins before hanging up.

"I'll be ok" said Kyoya and hang out, looking through the room "how is the baby".

"Sleeping like a rock, he sleeps just like you" said Haruhi smiling. The baby was bringing her the happiness and hope she need so much.

"I don't think he looks like me" said Kyoya smiling at her. "It's more like you, it's truly beautiful". Haruhi smiled "You know, if the weeding can't be stopped, I won't regret marring you Kyoya, you're the best friend I could ever ask for" said Haruhi hugging him "Thanks for everything".

"No, don't mention it. You have bring him hope, (referring to Tamaki), and he brought us hope, that's more than I can ask for" said Kyoya hugging her in return."I will protect you until the moment when you can be with the one you love, now go to sleep, the baby will wake you up in the morning" said Kyoya kissing her forehead.

Haruhi and Kyoya went to bed, Kyoya couldn't sleep to well, Tamaki wasn't answering the phone, and he heard Tamaki's grandmother speaking with his father about how broken he was, and that sooner or later he was going to obey her, because of the sadness her words. Haruhi slept well, the breathing of her baby make her remember how was to be in Tamaki's arms, his face, his voice, everything she loved.  
------------------------------

So this is the NEW 4 chapter… obviously you'll find that I have add a few things and cut out others… even so I hope you like this version even more… I think it's true to the first version but with less grammar errors and a little bit more love… then again, hope you like it... ^^


	5. The Suou Family

The Truth

A beautiful day started for Haruhi, her body wasn't exactly better because she was still having nauseas and pain, but the doctor had told her it was because her body was working to return to her normal state. So she woke up early and attended to her son until Kyoya woke up and then went down with him to have breakfasts. Later Kyoya started getting ready to go out, it was Saturday but he said he had something to do so he wouldn't be able to be with her that day. He left moments after, kissing her on her cheek and his son's on his forehead and so she started playing with the little Kyo.

The results of the DNA test were ready, the twins and Kyoya decided were to be the reunion, and had send Tamaki a letter with Shima-san, she was really tired of seeing so sad and gloomy her young master, it was time for her to help in something so important for him. Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai were close to find who took Tamaki's mother and where she was.

Tamaki read the letter, it said that something was happening that they couldn't told him before for the sake of Haruhi and others... but that they needed to talk to him now, the reunion was in the school, in his secret spot in the garden's labyrinth. The words of his grandmother kept sounding in his head, his friends knew everything, they hide him the truth, they were telling that there was a reason but he didn't wanted to listen to them, he wanted to listen it from her, he had to talk to her, without her grandmother to know.

"Shima-san, I'm not going to School today, I'm going to be in my room so please don't don't let anyone disturb me" said Tamaki sad as always to his house keeper.

"If your grandmother..?" was starting to say Shima-san, she and Tamaki were eating together, her grandmother was talking to him almost every day remembering him that he wasn't alone because of her, without her, he was going to be all alone.

"Tell her please that I'll speak to her tomorrow, I want to say to her something important, but I need some time, please" Tamaki was getting sick of everything that had happened.

"Ok, good luck" said Shima-san and leave.

"Eh?" Tamaki notice it, she had already see that he was going to see Haruhi. She knew him very well.

Tamaki went inside his room, in there he prepare himself and abandon his room jumping from the window "a very cool way" to do it, in his own words. With careful he left the house and drive to the Otori mansion, in there, Kyoya's sister was waiting for him.

"Thanks for not telling anybody" said Tamaki, trying not to look at her, he didn't want her to see him like that… he was only the shadow of what he use to be.

"It's ok, she is in the south garden taking a walk, be careful she is a little sick now" said her closing the gate and pointing to the entrance of the garden. "She always stays near to her window; that garden is only for her, so you won't be disturbed".

Tamaki crossed the gate of the garden and run through it, it was a beautiful garden covered with golden, red and white roses, lilies and sunflowers. The garden was a paradise created for Haruhi, and she loved taking good care of it when she was feeling well. Tamaki would have notice the incredible work that she had put on that garden if he had not being so focus on finding her. It was 5 minutes later when he reached a fountain with a small resting place with two tables and 3 benches… in one of them Haruhi was sitting, reading a book while drinking a soft tea. She was looking lovely, with a cute short dress with a flowers pattern, with short sleeves and ribbons around her back and shoulders. Tamaki walked slowly not saying a word, just looking at her.

Haruhi was feeling better that afternoon so she decide to rest a little in the garden with his son, because of Kyoya's work she had a lot of time to relax in her garden, his son was sleeping soundly listening to the music her mother had in a CD reader. It was only when she wanted to change the song (classic music) that she noticed him.

"Haruhi" said Tamaki looking at her straight to her eyes.

"Tamaki, what are you doing here?" said Haruhi, her voice full of worried. "Don't come, go away, you must leave, where is Kyoya?" Haruhi was getting nervous with every minute that pass.

"Don't get exited, I know already that you love Kyoya deeply, and that you had a baby with him, I don't care, I... I just want to know why? Why with my best friend? why you made me believe that you loved me the same night that your engagement was getting announced?, why?.

"Tamaki, please, I can't, I love you, I don't want you to..." she tried to finish the sentence but her body couldn't keep her longer, she fainted. Tamaki run to her just in time to avoid her head from heating the floor, keeping her in a tight embrace.

After a while she woke up. "It's ok, you didn't get hurt" said Tamaki starting to push her away when Haruhi hugged him tightly. "Don't go, I miss you, please, don't go" said Haruhi starting to cry softly, Tamaki felt the warm tear falling in his hand. "Why you have to make me suffer this much? Please tell me, what have happened, what is going on?" said Tamaki hugging her back, not wanting to let her go.

Haruhi stopped crying slowly, breathing deep trying to calm herself and bring strength to her voice, she was tired of hiding everything; she just wanted him to know the truth and ask him to forgive her. "Do you... remember the night that we spend in your house?" started to say Haruhi," Kyoya and the others made a plan to bring us together, I heard you crying in your room and went to see you, we spend together an hour, then Kyoya turn off the camera in your room, but what I thought I was doing with you, I was actually doing it with Kyoya " said Haruhi lowering her eyes, she didn't want to see him, she had after all betray him.

Tamaki could hardly breath, his dream, was real? "We were caught by Kyoya's father, because we were in Kyoya's house, he called your grandmother and she talked to us about what we had done… neither Kyoya nor me could believe it but they had a video tape… when Kyoya and I..." Haruhi was now crying again, her voice broken "Even thought I didn't wanted to believe it there was the tape and the DNA test turned to be positive..." Haruhi stopped talking and breathed relaxing a little, hugging him more tightly. "If I was pregnant we should get married after the child was born, if not, we were going to get married immediately that was what your Grandmother told us, so because of the baby we waited." Now Haruhi looked up to Tamaki's eyes "You're grandmother said to me that I was going to make you suffer, and if I saw you or the others again, or if I got you to know what happened she was going to kill your mother; she is sick, she's barely surviving thanks to the assistance of the Suo family. I... I couldn't make you suffer that way… so I decide to accept her demands and marry Kyoya after the baby was born. Kyoya always had his thoughts about what happened that night, but I really don't know, after everything that has happened I'm too weak to fight against his family or your grandmother" Haruhi looked at his eyes "Even with everything that has happened Kyoya hasn't given up, he's so concerned about you."

"Kyoya..." murmured Tamaki, he wasn't confused but all that information was so shocking, making him understand why everything was going like that, why Kyoya was acting like that, and the Twins, everybody just didn't want him to be sad, or to lose his mother. And everyone was trying to take care of Haruhi.

"Kyoya is the best friend I have ever had, I love him like a brother, and if I need to marry him I'll do it, he has taken good care of us until now" said Haruhi looking to the grown again, Tamaki was looking at her, she wasn't crying anymore but he could feel her sadness, she had being crying for months, just because she loved him and didn't want him to suffer.

"Haruhi" said Tamaki taking her face in his hand "I love you" said and kissed her, his finger drying a tear that felt when she closed her eyes. "I don't want you to suffer anymore, I only want to be with you" said Tamaki and kissed her again.

"I love you too" said Haruhi smiling between tears. And they could have continue hugging but then a sound, loud enough to be heard distracted them "The baby" said Haruhi standing up and going where the baby was sleeping, he was crying quiet low but it was strong enough to be heard by her mother.

"It's ok, I'm here" said Haruhi embracing him. Tamaki got closer to see Haruhi's baby, he was opening his eyes, he was so beautiful just like his mother, and his eyes just like... his father?? They were violet!

----------------------------------------------- o -----------------------------------

We're so sorry about changing Tamaki's eyes (If someone has notice it), it's because Ata though that they were blue, but I didn't remember, so I check and now I'm completely sure that they are violet, or purple... so... gomen!!

I hope you enjoy this chapter too. I'm going to finish the story soon.


	6. Family in the End

Disclaimer: Neither Ata or I own Ouran High School, Tamaki or Kyoya, wuaa!

Authors Note: Ata and I are really sorry about the late update, i didn't notice that the fanfic was actually incomplete, and because the data on my computer was lost Ata had to pass me again the data and i had to remake it again...

Ata: Im sorry.  
Ki: me too T_T

Ata & Ki: Hope you like this chapter

------------------------------------- o ------------------------------------

Family in the End

Tamaki looked straight to Kyo's eyes not believing what he was seeing.

"Haruhi... he has…"  
"Your eyes" said Haruhi surprised

"So... you noticed..." said Kyoya entering the garden followed by the twins, Mori and Honey.  
"But that night..." said Haruhi blushing terribly looking at Tamaki who was looking at her with a red face of course. "We didn't… did we?"

"Like you too remember you passed that night together, the video tape created by my father and Tamaki's grandmother was just a standup of the real one about both of you." said Kyoya giving Tamaki the DNA tests "Tamaki his your son" said Kyoya smiling at him, Haruhi loocked at Kyoya and started crying

"Haruhi, was wrong... are you alright?" asked Tamaki embrasing her worried.  
"I'm fine, just so happy... that we can be together for real... I though i was not going to see you ever again" said Haruhi drying her tears off

"I wouldn't ever allow something like that to happen; I can't be without you Haruhi... I love you so much" said Tamaki taking her face between her palms and giving her butterfly kisses. Haruhi blushed and smiled through the kisses and dried tears. Everyone smiled

"Well... he was damn a like you Tamaki" said Kyoya petting Haruhi's head

"Kyoya, I'm sorry I didn't believe you..." said Tamaki looking at his friend "I…"  
"It's okay, I guess I would have acted in the same way… now you must be just as tired as Haruhi so leave now, go home" said Kyoya pushing him to Haruhi's side again

"But Kyoya... the contract" asked Haruhi worried taking Kyoya's hand in hers

"It's okay now, Tamaki's mother is in good hands and both now are free, go home" said Kyoya letting go of her hand

Tamaki and Haruhi were walking to the second Mansion holding hands when his grandmother appeared from the other side of the road, walking towards them. Tamaki prepared himself for what was coming tightening the hold on her hand, Haruhi hidded behind him restraining the tears that were fighting to fall. But the old lady passed by in silence and left the house. Haruhi was going to ask Tamaki when a familiar voice surprised her.

"Haruhi welcome home, I was wondering when you were going to come again" said Tamaki's father walking slowly towards them. "Your room is ready in Tamaki's, don't worry about the baby, the room it's also prepared for him..." said Tamaki's father smiling and taking Tamaki's and Haruhi's hand still holding each other. "Kyoya told me everything today's morning while you were out. Haruhi, you're under the protection of the Suou family now... just one thing..." said this time taking her by her shoulders, Tamaki was worried not believing his fathers words

"Dad, Haruhi doesnt"  
"Tamaki, i just want to see a beautiful wedding later... I know she won't make you suffer" said his father smiling and taking his hands off her shoulders started walking out of the house. "I'll be calling in the morning, Haruhi should restart studying"

"Tamaki..." said blushing Haruhi "We'll be living together from now on right?"  
"Un…" murmured Tamaki blushing but then changed his face to her normal "King Pose" "Of course... my sweet princess" said Tamaki kissing her hand "From now on" with this Haruhi averted her eyes blushing furiously "Playboy…." Murmured but she knew he was only doing it to make her blush.

"Come Haruhi, let's put little Kyo in his bed. You have to rest too" said Tamaki smiling Haruhi smiled back "I just want to lay in your arms" said Haruhi walking to their room, Tamaki blushed a cute strong shade of red.

Not even one second after Kyo was resting calmly in his cradle Tamaki took Haruhi on his arms and embrased her on their bed

"You're still so light… thought I still think you have gained weight" said Tamaki smiling and carresing her belly

"I'm not fat..." said Haruhi pouting

"I didn't say that... but you're really cute when you're angry" said Tamaki kissing her cheek, Haruhi turned her head to punch him but instead received a surprise kiss in her lips, Tamaki was now smiling brightly

"You pervert" said Haruhi blushing again, but then before she could make another word he captured her lips again pressing his lips against her, caressing her shoulders with the palm of his hands, his tongue exploring her mouth, feeling every cavern of her mouth.

"You're so sensitive Haruhi… so cute" said Tamaki smirking softly making Haruhi blush and close her eyes in embarrassment

"It's only because it's you…" said Haruhi in a whisper for only Tamaki to hear

"I know…" said Tamaki and resume kissing her again while she turned her body to hug him by his neck, surrounding his neck with her arms, pressing her body against him.

"Haruhi… you feel so good…" moaned Tamaki softly moving his hand down her arms and up to her shoulders moving her close as well.

But then Haruhi hear him "Tamaki"

"What?" asked Tamaki kissing her neck making it harder for her to focus

"Tamaki don't… the baby… is crying" was barely able to say Haruhi trembling lightly with every touch and kiss

"Mmm… not now" whispered Tamaki separating himself a little from Haruhi to hear more clearly his baby.

"He's crying… later…" started saying Haruhi trying to move away and stand up from bed but Tamaki hugged her again moving her away from the floor

"I'll go this time… wait for me… we'll continue this later" said Tamaki biting the shell of her ear making her close her eyes and shiver "okay…" said Haruhi hiding her face between the pillows. She thought about moving to the other room to change her clothes but a minute later Tamaki was back.

"He only wanted his teddy bear" said him smiling "I think he like it…"

"He sure does" said Haruhi smiling back "He's your son after all" said Haruhi leaning towards him to kiss him on his lips. Tamaki was about to speak about the little teddy bear that was now resting beside his son but a warm lips and hot breath didn't let him, Haruhi close to his ear was whispering.

"I'm happy you're back" said Haruhi and bitted his ear softly

"Mmm…." Moaned softly Tamaki

"I love you" said Tamaki embracing her again tighter, closer to his heart

"I love you too" said Haruhi resting her head in his chest and closing her eyes

It wasn't completely dark yet when a few knocks on the door woke Tamaki up.  
"Yes"  
"It's me Tamaki, I'm coming in" said Kyoya, a laugh between his words

"Don't Kyoya, stop" tried to say Tamaki but it was too late, getting only to cover a little of himself and Haruhi.  
"Its not even dark and you're already in bed?" asked Kyoya smiling devily

"Tono is sooooo ecchiiii!" said at one voice Kaoru and Hikaru

"Kyoya, Hikaru... Kaoru! What are you doing here?!" asked Haruhi now getting awake and trying to cover herself

"I just came to give you and your Tamaki the results of your recent tests" said Kyoya smiling; Haruhi felt a chill running through her spine, God she knew that smile. Tamaki took the paper and in a moment was deep blue on his cheecks.

"So Haruhi… how are you going to call your new baby?" asked Kyoya pressing lightly his glasses towards his eyes

"Ehhh???" was the only reaction of Haruhi looking at Tamaki and his red face. "I don't want to... it's so hard to…" was saying Haruhi when Tamaki hugged her tightly

"That's so good!!!" said Tamaki standing up (covered with the bed covers) starting to embrace his friend (Kyoya) spinning around at the same time

"I'm going to be a Dad again!!" said Tamaki happily but then Kyoya not resisting hit him on the head with his notebook

"Go and congratulate you're future wife, not me" said Kyoya trying to arrange his clothes and glasses

"Haruhi!! I'm so happy!" said Tamaki embracing her tightly again "Tamaki, stop! You're too close!" said Haruhi but Tamaki was too happy to listen, now Haruhi smiled "I know I know... I'm happy too..." said Haruhi kissing him on his cheek, Tamaki blushed smiling.

"We are going to be a really happy family" said Tamaki giving her a sweet kiss on her lips making her blush "Why you had to be so sweet" said to herself Haruhi hiding her face on his chest.


End file.
